Telchines' Astrolabe
The Telchines' Astrolabe is an ancient and powerful technomantic item, something that blends technology and magic. As Nacht describes it: :Exactly who or what the Telchines were is still very fuzzy. They've been described as a nation, a race, a dynasty, a family of demigods, an order of metalsmithing mystics who may or may not have been connected to the Artificers, or a variety of Chthonic spirits like the Cyclopes or the Cabiri. The Pre-Hellenes weren't exactly famous for writing things down, and the Hellenes themselves may have loved the Truth, but they had a fine disdain for checking facts. What we DO know about them is that they were the first natives of the island of Rhodes (...) and that they were famous metal-smiths and artificers. They're credited with forging Poseidon's trident among other wonders of the ancient world. And, thirdly, that they did something to really piss off the Gods, and at least one of them -- it's rumored that it was all three of the biggies: Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, in concert -- destroyed them all. All except for ONE, a female whose name is in dispute. But, it's agreed that while the Gods destroyed all the Telchines' works, this sole survivor carried with her a small sample of their work, a contraption that roughly resembles an astrolabe, though that isn't its function. No one knows what this 'astrolabe' is supposed to do, or what its powers really are. But it's somehow supposed to contain the essence, the core dynamic, the basic wisdom of the Telchines, the key to uncovering their secrets. It apparently has some other power as well, though given the Astrolabe's reputation you have to wonder why people want it so much. It pops up every so often in mentions in various chronicles, usually as a side note to some great development that later goes disastrously wrong.Silent Nacht: Chapter 2 Very powerful magical items tend to attract unwanted attention. Therefore, for reasons of safety, it has been broken up into three parts, each one still a powerful magical artifact on its own, but not powerful enough to attract attention. These are known as the Mirror of Tanith, Ormenious' Clock and the Stylus. Mirror of Tanith The Mirror of Tanith, also known as the Aegean Mirror, is a bronze mirror that corresponds to the platen of the Astrolabe, after it was given a frame. It is between a foot and a half and two feet wide, with a hole in the center and a border of twelve boxes.Silent Nacht: Chapter 3 Its last known owner with a legitimate claim was the Hofburg Museum of Ethnology in Vienna, from which it was stolen sometime in the 1920s. In 2006, it was found to be in the possession of Lycarax, a minor wizard who used the power of the mirror convince people that they had been turned into werewolves and lead them to form a cult called The Garou of Ragnarok. Ormenious' Clock The Ormenious' Clock corresponds to the clockwork "computer" part of the Astrolabe. During the 18th Century, it was incorporated into a clock by its owner, a man called Ormenius, in order to protect the mechanism. In this form, it became a regulator that keeps various magical workings operating together harmoniously. Its appearance has been described thusly: :A 28.5 cm high standing clock made of Chantilly porcelain with gilt edging and blue scrollwork, a "cello" body, a lacework pattern around the dial and six, not two, black iron hands.Silent Nacht: Chapter 5 Its current owner is a wizard calling himself Megalesius. Stylus The Stylus corresponds to the armature of the Astrolabe, the part that's moved to keep track of things. It is in possession of Golden West chapter of the Freemasons. References Category:Artifacts